


To Another Year, Together

by sunraysinthesea



Series: Yakumo [3]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Fluff, F/M, Happy new years bitch here's some angst, Kitchen Fluff, Louis is sassy, New Years party, after dweller in the dark ending, after the best ending, cooking together, jack is whipped for eva, jk jk it's mostly fluff I'm not a monster, or determinator of fate, whatever, yakumo is a good cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: The gang celebrates with a new year's party.
Relationships: Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome
Series: Yakumo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	To Another Year, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! Here is my gift for you!

It feels hard to believe another year has come to an end. Though most people at the home base are revenants and the passing years should hold no importance to you lot, it fills you with unexplainable joy when you get to relive a fraction of your humanity by celebrating the coming of a new year like you used to back then. Back when everything was... _normal._

''Normal'' holds a completely different meaning currently. What is 'normal' right now is fighting the Lost every day with your life on the line, dying and resurrecting only to die again in an endless loop until everything you know or remember or _feel_ get hazy, the constant thirst gnawing at your insides finally consuming you and before you know it, you are one of the Lost.

It's an unspoken rule amongst revenants to not talk nor think about how the Lost were formerly people, like any other person. The thought of being forced into becoming a living weapon meant to serve a purpose they do not stand for, against their will, was heavy enough of a burden. There is no need to add to that burden by thinking that these so-called 'monsters' were once revenants like you, who had a life of their own with their loved ones laughing and _living_ by their side before the Great Collapse. They died only to be brought back from the dead to fight in a post-apocalyptic world where nothing is the same. Killing is not unlike breathing, it is but a part of your day-to-day routine. No one you know from your past is alive, let alone your family or friends. Just a bunch of unfortunate strangers finding solace in each other, if they are not busy tearing each other apart, that is. 

Your heart clenches painfully as Oliver's face flashes through your mind. His kindness was like running water washing away the weariness of the world for you, bright and comforting like the sun. And you have repaid his kindness by slaughtering him. A strained sigh leaves your lips as you unclench your tight jaw. _You should have never left his side._

But it is exactly why you feel the responsibility to not just survive, but _live,_ live in place of those who did not get the chance to. 

You are pulled from your thoughts when Yakumo's hands cover yours as he gives you a small squeeze, signaling you to loosen your grip on the poor ball of rice you were working on. He pries your hands away from the disfigured onigiri and wipes his hands on his apron before his knuckles graze your cheekbone with care. 

'' I know I often tell you to redirect your anger someplace else to release it, but that rule is out when the said place you redirect your anger at is my sushi mat.'' He does a pretty good job of hiding his concern despite being a lousy liar, but his reassuring grin makes you crack a smile. 

''Not angry. Just remembered something.'' You can't help the sadness that seeps into your tone. Yakumo must get the idea, turning his back to you as nonchalantly as possible to pick up the wooden spoon and stir the pound cake batter. He knows how it makes you feel when he makes a big deal of things, and you told him once it makes you feel more comfortable talking in a casual atmosphere.

''Re-capping the year?'' He asks as he folds the cake batter to test the texture, making you hum absent-mindedly as you fix the shape of the onigiri you just squeezed the life out of. You add it to the pile of onigiris to your left and make your way over to him, sneakily dipping a finger in the batter for a taste when he takes his eyes off of it for just a second to check if the oven temperature is right. 

'' The oven's all se-- hey!! Get your grubby hands off from the batter this instant, you little... _gremlin_! No taste-testing until it's all done!'' He grabs the hand that is still coated with a little bit of batter and turns you around, trapping you in his arms by wrapping them around your shoulders, pressing your back flush against his chest and planting a loud kiss on your cheek, making you squeal in delight as your hands fly up to his forearm in an attempt to pry them off you as flail to escape. He drops his head to the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent as he lightly sways left to right with you in his arms, not stopping even when the sound of footsteps grows near. 

Louis clicks his tongue and shakes his head at the sight, ''I knew we would starve if we were to leave the two of you in charge of making snacks...''

You smile apologetically as you shrug, and Yakumo raises his head in mock offense at his best friend. ''Are you saying my cooking is bad? Fists up buddy, let's go!'' He punches the air a few times to demonstrate. 

Louis flips his bangs away from his face and rests his hand on his hip as he shifts his weight to one leg. ''My apologies, _buddy,_ but as delicious as the food you make is, it would be of no importance if the others do not get to taste it.''

'' Alright boys,'' you clap your hands twice, ''stop sassing each other. You _especially,_ Louis.'' Louis shoots a smug smirk at Yakumo that, making him scrunch up his nose.

'' The noodles should be eaten hot so we're going to cook them last. Plus, Coco was kind enough lend us some of her spices so we have different kinds of sauce to dip the noodles in. The onigiris took longer because we made extras for Emily since she loves them so much. The sushis and the sandwiches are ready to serve. I even whipped out some extra chocolate garlic flakes for Davis, and Mia's specially requested teacakes are cooling. The pound cake is about to go in the oven. Everything should be wrapped up in about...twenty minutes tops?'' You look at Yakumo for confirmation when he nods,

''See? Everything is under control. Don't just assume you'll starve just because you saw the cook getting some love, you drama queen. Since when do revenants starve anyway?'' You finish your speech by dumping a tray of sandwiches in his hands and shooing him out of the kitchen, sticking your tongue out when Louis chuckles and makes his way to the main hall.

'' How would you like to give the cook some more love, hm?'' Yakumo wiggles his eyebrows with a familiar glint in his eye. You pinch his nose as you walk past him to hold up the cake mold. 

'' Get this cake in the oven or so help me god.'' Your lips twitch up to a menacing smile, making him straighten up with a salute.

''...Yes, ma'am.'' 

While waiting for the pound cake the two of you cook the noodles, waiting to send it to the main hall with whoever the poor soul that stumbles into the kitchen happens to be. It turns out to be Eva, who came to ask if you needed help, but you love her too much to ask her to do footwork (plus she came to ask if you needed help, the angel), so you have her call Jack and shove the noodle tray in his hands without a word, arrange the sauces and pat his arm, silently telling him to be on his way. The glare he sends you is unmatched, but it softens when Eva beams with delight when you pull her by the arm and feed her a little teacake. He heaves a sigh when you raise your eyebrows with a smug look. He knows you well enough to decipher the meaning and mutters about favoritism as he takes the tray to the table at the main hall.

You do end up asking Eva to deliver the teacakes though, just as Nicola comes running into the kitchen, almost running into Eva on her way out, to ask if there are any spare aromatic herbs for Mia to put into her tea. You go over to the top shelf where the jar of herbs are, and Nicola suddenly asks if he can get them on his own. Glancing at the height of the shelf, you open your mouth to retort, but Yakumo scoops the little knight up so he can reach the shelf to get the jar on his own. Holding the jar with both hands, he runs out of the kitchen with the cutest smile on his face.

The pound cake is finally cooked and cooled, all that's left to do is to brush a bit of brandy on top, but there is an important balance that must be kept before you send the star of the party to the main hall. Yakumo has to keep you from snagging bits and pieces of the cake, and you have you slap his hand away from the bottle of brandy each time his hand unconsciously leans towards it. 

When the cake is finally done, both of you take the aprons off and wash your hands before you make your way to the hall with the cake in hand. 

The decorations are decent at best, but it does make the home base have a special feel. Everyone helped decorate the place, from making the decorations together from scrap fabrics and little trinkets to planning where to hang what and hanging them in place. It's certainly not much, but with the way the quiet music from the jukebox accompanies the mindless chatter about reminiscing old times, the smell of alcohol and food filling the air and the happiness and content practically oozing out of everyone makes it all seem as if it's the best new years party there is.

Everyone exchanged whatever gifts they may have for each other, and everyone thanked you for everything you have done for them so far, whether it be finding fragments of their lost memories or saving them from the brink of frenzy in the case of the former successors. It made you feel warm, hearing their gratitude, and you could barely smile at them instead of bursting into tears, especially when all of the members of the home base engulfed you in a suffocating group hug (Jack included, surprisingly). It certainly was no easy task, but looking at them now, you decided it was well worth all the suffering you went through.

After going around and chatting with everyone until there is nothing to talk about, you find yourself sitting alone in the terrace with an unreasonably huge glass of brandy in hand. You and Yakumo have started cooking early in the evening and were done cooking when it was just getting dark, and judging by the pitch-black sky, you have been chatting around for quite some time. You close your eyes with a smile on your face. 

Mia had a tender look in her eyes whenever she fed Nicola something. Yakumo looked like a heavy burden was lifted off of his shoulders when he was talking to Emily. Louis looked the same when talking with Aurora and his sister, a fond smile creeping up on his lips when his sister would pet his head instinctively. Jack and Eva... Well, they were being their usual lovebird selves in the corner. 

_...It was hard._

Your smile drops as tears burn behind your eyelids. It seems all you have done this year is to lose someone dear to you. Gritting your teeth, you run a hand down your face as all the memories you have made with Io flash through your mind like a roll of film. She is not dead, you know as much, but no longer having her by your side is having more of an effect on you than you thought it would. 

Would she have liked the pound cake? Which sauce would she prefer for her noodles? 

A miserable whimper escapes your mouth when it dawns on you that you will never know. Something deep within you is sure she would say that she would enjoy anything you have made. Taking a big gulp of the brandy in a futile attempt to numb yourself before you have the chance to break down, you take a deep breath. 

_Calm. Calm._

_It's all right._

_Do it like you always have._

It seems your mantra has lost its effect, perhaps from overuse, as it only pushes you closer to crying. You can feel your shoulders shake violently, and you can only wish you could blame the cold. It doesn't occur to you that you have company until you are pulled in a tight embrace, a familiar scent attacking your nose when the glass is pried off your hands and set aside. 

_Yakumo._

His arms around you are shaking for some reason, and he presses your face firmly in the crook of his neck, loosening his grip to stroke your hair only when you have settled there. You only realize that he is crying as well when you hear him sniffle not-so-discreetly. You want to look up, ask him what is going on, but his presence is so comforting that it takes you but a few seconds to start bawling your eyes out. 

Yakumo rests his hand on the back of your head and strokes your back to relieve you even if a bit, peppering kisses on the side of your head and whispering things along the lines of;

_'' I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner''_

_''Thank you''_

_''You have done well''_

_''Thank you for saving them''_

_''You don't have to go through this alone''_

_''Let me help you carry the burden''_

You don't know how long you spend crying in his arms, but when your breathing returns to normal and you feel somewhat okay again, you move back to face him. Yakumo allows you to, but still doesn't let go. 

''Thank you'' you whisper hoarsely. 

_'' Mmm.''_ he hums and bumps his forehead to yours. 

''Is it new years yet?'' 

'' We were in the last ten minutes when I came out to get you.''

''What for?'' 

'' 'What for?' she asks, as if it's not a whole ass new year celebration. We wanted to make sure we were all together during the countdown.''

'' Are you sure you didn't want to steal one last kiss before the year ends?'' You choke out a laugh. Yakumo wipes the tear stains on your cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

''Ah, you know me too well.'' He snickers. 

Both of your heads snap up at the sound of the countdown with Nicola and Karen's voices in the lead. 

_''Six..._  
_Five..._  
_Four...''_

Yakumo turns his gaze to you as a tender smile makes its way to his face and he cradles your face in his hands as he leans closer. 

_''Three..._  
_Two..._  
_One!''_

He covers his lips with yours, and you can barely hear the cheering from the inside. No fireworks are going off in the background like in the movies, no fireworks except the ones going off in your chest, and you can't help but smile into the kiss. Yakumo mirrors the gesture, and soon both of you are giggling with your lips still touching. 

''Wait. You said you came looking for me because we were all supposed to be together during the countdown.'' you pull back to squint at him. 

''Yeah. What about it?''

''No one has come to pick us up, though?'' 

_'' Yeah, glad to know they can take a hint.''_

That earns him the first whack of the year.


End file.
